


Get Down

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Machine wash, Tumble dry, hypoallergenic, in more than one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was warm and soft and sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down

"Eiderdown,” says Sherlock, pulling it up around them.

“Duvet,” says John. “You talk like a pre-war children’s book. What’s an eider, anyway?”

“A sort of duck with a Roman nose. Scandinavian gatherers used to harvest the down lining nests after the ducklings had moved on.”

“I think it’s all Chinese ducks, now.”

“I believe this is synthetic, actually.”

“Synthetic ducks? Like electric sheep?”

Sherlock, plainly has no idea what John means. _Blade Runner_ pings nothing, unless, perhaps, ice-skating? 

John slides himself farther under the covers, down alongside Sherlock’s chest. “Where else would they get the wool to make electric blankets?”


End file.
